Swimmingly
by madame of music
Summary: Eridan and Sollux go to the beach, at the request of Feferi, for a bit of bonding time.


"Sol, what are you doin?" You heard him, him being the ever present pain in your ass Eridouche, ask you, watery accent and all.  
You sighed. "I'm trying to swim Eridouche. If you would leave me alone for more than thirty seconds at a time, you might realise this."  
You rolled your eyes, frustration and annoyance plastered on your features. This was all stupid Feferi's idea. Something about moirail-matesprite bonding. She was forcing you to spend three. Whole. Fucking. Hours. With King Douchefish.  
That was one of the few things you didn't like about the princess. One being that she was too gogdamned excited all the time. Any little thing would have the empress-to-be prancing around. "Like seriously Fef," you would think to yourself. "Chill the fuck out."  
And two, she tried to make everyone hold to her insane ideals, like how everyone should love each other and get along. The princess hated anything blackrom, although you didn't mind it. Kismesis sounded fun, as long as they could equal your amazing psychological prowess and strength.  
She didn't like bickering, and she certainly wouldn't have her moirail and matesprite doing as such, no siree. So the solution to yours and Eridan's darkening relationship was this. A playdate. A swimming playdate. With a landdweller. You supposed she could have points for effort at least.  
You turned back toward the pouting purple blood. Best to just accept your fate and swim, right? But you didn't have to be nice about, not in the least. Hell, you didn't like water. If asked, you could always blame your bad mood on that, right?  
"Hey grimy gills. Get your sorry ass over here before I kick it into next week." You called to Eridan, who was playing with some shelled creature a little ways down the shoreline. He stomped over, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out, like the little wuss you knew he was. The sight was almost laughable, had you been the type to laugh at pathetic displays of teenaged grubhood.  
"What Sol?" Eridan huffed, indignantly, as if you were the one taking time from his oh-so-busy schedule of flirting with unsuspecting lowbloods and murdering lusii.  
You rolled your eyes again. "So I say we call this whole fiasco off, and tell Fef we did it anyway. Maybe celebrate with some 'Hey we went 20 minutes without trying to kill each other' candy. What Fef doesn't know won't hurt her."  
Eridan seemed to contemplate that for a second. He looked over at you, a slightly peeved expression passing over his face.  
"Well as much as I'd like to do that Sol, Fef would find out. She always does. I say we get this over with. If it makes ya feel better, you don't have to get in the water. Go make a sand palace or something." He said the last part as he turned away, dismissing you as some wriggler who still played in the sand. You took the high road and decided not to call him an asshole, for now at least, because his logic was sound.  
Damn. For once the gilled idiot was right. She did always find out, and she would be disappointed in the pair of you. You hated the look she gave you when she was disappointed, that sad half-smile, the dulling of her bright eyes. It made you want to hold her, and kiss her until she looked happy again, and punch whoever made that look appear there in the first place, which would be rather awkward in this case, seeing as you'd be punching yourself. Well, and Eridan, you supposed, which was always a bonus.  
You grumbled a few choice adult vocabulary words under your breath, and worked back to accommodating yourself to the frigid water. You, Sollux, lived in the warmer part of Alternia, bordering close to the desert. You weren't used to cool, almost chilly, climate of the ocean yet. You waded around, water coming up to midcalf. Suddenly you were lying face down in the water, with Eridan gasping with laughter behind you.  
You turned around, still seeing Eridan bent over, crying from laughing so hard. How mature, although you shouldn't judge, seeing as you did the same to him back. Quickly, and in one swift motion, you grabbed his legs and pulled him down with you. You were both now soaking wet, and laughing.  
You turned to the highblood. "Nice one Eridouche." You complimented, punctuating the statement with a nod of approval.  
"You too Captor." Eridan said back, signs of mirth still playing at the edges of his lips.  
Now you both lay in the water, heads barely above, leaving you room to breathe, in a somewhat friendly silence, a first for you, considering you constantly bickered. You supposed you could count today as a good day, and assumed Eridan would think the same. Sure, he could have his douchebag moments, or days sometimes, but once in awhile he wasn't too bad. Maybe even fun, but you would never say that out loud.  
Maybe Fef had something right after all.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this for a friend, who love Sollux and Eridan.

I wrote this on my phone, so apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it!


End file.
